Chapter 16: A Hotel Of Zombies!
A Hotel Of Zombies! is the sixteenth episode of ''Scooby-Doo! And The Paranormal Adventures''.'' Characters * Scooby-Doo * Shaggy Rogers * Velma Dinkley * Fred Jones * Daphne Blake * Tourists/Zombies * Zombie King * Steve Vaughan * Olivia Plot The gang goes to Bora Bora for vacation. They hear from tourists that a new hotel called ''The Mystery Hotel is opened, and decide to stay in that hotel. A tourist named Olivia warns the gang that the hotel is dangerous because when someone stays in that hotel for more than one night, never comes back. Scooby and Shaggy are scared and decide to find another hotel to stay, but Fred, Velma and Daphne decide to go to The Mystery Hotel. The gang goes to the hotel and ask the manager, Steve Vaughan, does he know about that when a guest stays in that hotel longer than one day, never comes back. Steve tells the gang that it's only a superstition. At night, Scooby and Shaggy sneak out to the hotel kitchen because they're hungry, but they see Steve and some other guests coming out of their rooms and going downstairs. Scooby and Shaggy nervously follow them and find them in a mysterious room performing a weird ritual. During the ritual, Steve says "Awaken, the Zombie King!". Then, a huge ray of light comes from the beach and goes through the window to the room, and hits Steve and the others, turning them into zombies. Scooby and Shaggy get so scared that they accidentally come out of hiding. The zombies then chase Scooby and Shaggy around the hotel. While escaping, Scooby and Shaggy bump into Fred, Daphne and Velma and tell them about the zombies. At first, Fred, Daphne and Velma don't believe them until the zombies show up. The gang runs away from the zombies and, after stopping at a forest, they notice that the zombies are gone. Fred notices that Daphne is gone too and the gang realizes that she has been kidnapped by zombies. Scooby and Shaggy tell Fred and Velma that Steve and the tourists performed a weird ritual and called the Zombie King, and then a huge ray of light turned them into zombies. Olivia shows up and tells the gang the legend about the Zombie King - a thousand years ago, the spot where The Mystery Hotel has been built was the home of the king of zombies who was different than the other zombies - that zombie has mystical powers that can turn anyone into its zombie minion, and can rule the world. Olivia also tells the gang that the Zombie King and its slaves are hiding on the deserted beaches, and take their victims there to turn them into zombies. Realizing that Daphne may be in danger, the gang and Olivia go to the beach to save her. They arrive at the beach where the zombies are imprisoning Daphne and a few tourists. The zombies call the Zombie King and it shows up. Daphne is brought to the Zombie King, so she can be the first one to be turned into a zombie. Scooby sneezes from the bush and exposes himself, the gang and Olivia to the zombies. The gang (along with Daphne who was rescued by Fred) and Olivia split up trying to escape. The Zombie King and the zombies chase Scooby and Shaggy around the forest to The Mystery Hotel. Olivia tells Fred, Velma and Daphne that there's a reversal spell the mystical wizard used to defeat the Zombie King and turn its slaves back to normal and reveals to them that she's the descendant of that wizard. At the hotel, the Zombie King and the zombies catch up with Scooby and Shaggy. Then, Fred, Daphne, Velma and Olivia arrive. Olivia enchants the reversal spell and a huge light comes out of the scroll that she's holding. The light surrounds the Zombie King and makes him disappear, and the zombies turn back to normal. Now knowing that The Mystery Hotel is dangerous, Steve closes it down. Olivia and Steve thank the gang for their help and they leave. Category:Episodes